This invention relates to an arrowhead having interchangeably replaceable blades.
In said prior application an arrowhead comprises an elongated body made of metal or hard plastic which is secured to the forward end of an arrow shaft to removeably secure a plurality of generally L-shaped blades made of thin metal of the type generally used for making razor blades. The two arms of the blades are relatively narrow and are each received at their respective free ends with axially extending slots, or recesses at the respective ends of the body so that each blade as a whole extends outwardly from the body in the form of a triangle defining a relatively large triangular opening between the inner margins of the arms and the body. By virtue of the narrow width of the arms and the comparatively large opening defined thereby, the blades display a leading portion having a tapered leading cutting edge of relatively long length as compared to the conventional triangular blade, with larger central opening which results in lighter weight and less wind resistance to axial rotation of the arrow while in flight. This is made possible by the fact that the free ends of both arms of each blade are firmly locked in place in the body against axial displacement in either direction.
Arrowheads having a superficial resemblance to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,960; 2,912,247 and 2,909,372, but in each case, among other patentable distinctions, the blades are not individually removeable. Arrowheads having triangular blades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,330; 4,169,597; 4,146,226; 4,036,499 and 4,006,901.